


Silver and Gold

by FluffyMCFluffers



Series: The Hanbrough Life [1]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Hanbrough needs more love that just facts, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 07:51:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21071459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyMCFluffers/pseuds/FluffyMCFluffers





	Silver and Gold

Mike didn’t really dream much. Ever since the fire, his head has been filled with nothing but screams of anguish and stinging tears from his eyes. But the nightmares had faded with age. He’d sleep so terrifyingly well, that some swore he was almost dead. Granted it wasn’t perfect, but it was… passable.

When he was thirteen, Mike had an unfortunate encounter with Henry Bowers and his goons. Thank god he didn’t have to worry about them anymore. He was tormented, called an outsider to the point where he believed it. Mike couldn’t be more grateful for Bev throwing that rock at Bowers.

After that day, the Losers has been a part of Mike. Not just his friends, but a _part of him. _Every second of that summer felt like such a wonderful eternity. If it wasn’t for IT’s torments, then perhaps he could say it was the _perfect_ summer.

He was so grateful for all of them

Eddie and his ridiculous fanny packs that held the inhaler he didn’t really need

Stan and his love of birds that he’d talk about so passionately

Beverly and her pack of cigarettes that she’d carry on her person

Ben and his poetry that would speak such beautiful words

Richie and his Hawaiian shirts that he’d wear on the daily alongside his large glasses

**And Bill…**

Bill and his sketches that covered pages of books. His paintbrushes that would delicately brush over Mike’s arm as his skin was covered in bright colors. Bill had said that gold was a wonderful shade on him, and he believed it. He’d believe anything Bill told him, because he knew it was real.

_He knew Bill was real_

* * *

Mike didn’t know when it happened. Maybe it was in his senior year of high school, when the Losers were all young adults, but he had noticed a change. How his dreams had come back seemingly out of nowhere. However, they were eerily more clear than any of his other dreams.

He’d dream of the farm, where he had invited Bill to help him with the animals. He would remember Bill feeding the lambs, and him bending down to prepare their food and one of them climbing onto his back. Mike laughed when that happened, and he laughed so hard since it happened so much.

Mike would vividly see Bill with a lamb laying on his lap, the boy having a soft smile and caressing the animal with such a delicacy that it felt unreal. When Bill would turn to him, oh god, how Mike could barely hold himself. Bill had these baby blue eyes that were so soft, so gentle. They reminded Mike of the sky, of the sneakers Bill would sometimes wear to school. He also noticed how Bill had such pink lips. Lips that seemed like they could shame roses. How Mike wanted to kiss those lips. To touch that delicate, creamy skin. But he didn’t, because they were just friends. It almost felt… unreal, to have such thoughts.

But Mike knew it was real, because _Bill was real._

* * *

The past couple of days had been rough. Not in the sense that they were frustrating, but they were just tiring. Mike had grabbed all his belongings and drove out of Derry. He had planned to go to Florida, where it could be a brand new start for him. Away from all the small minds and judgements.

Until he called Bill, that is.

How Mike wanted to see him again. His brown hair with silver streaks at the front, and his beautiful blue eyes that Mike dreamed of _endlessly_.

Once arriving to Bill’s grand home (that he unintentionally bragged about, alongside his money), Mike practically lifted the man off of his feet (not that Bill complained). It was a quiet moment between them. It didn’t need words. They both knew what they wanted. So it didn’t surprise Mike when Bill had pressed his lips to his cheek, planting a small peck.

It made Mike blush furiously, but by Bill’s pure smile and his searching eyes and his soft “I missed you”, Mike decided to leave his insecurities behind and kiss Bill on his lips. Yes, that was a good day. They had nearly forgotten about Mike’s things for nearly an hour, as Bill had dragged Mike into his house and onto his couch where he straddled the mans lap and kissed him passionately. Mike didn’t really complain, though, as he got to smother Bill’s neck with hickeys and hear his soft moans.

Now, it’s nearly been about five months since Mike moved in, and he was laying on the bed, waking up from a great sleep. The previous night was filled with red wines, hearty laughs and, at times, wonderful make-out sessions. It wasn’t that Mike didn’t want to make love to Bill (their make-outs would almost lead to that), but he didn’t want to rush things. He wanted Bill to remember all the great things with him. From the day they met at the river, to the day Bill moved out of Derry.

Mike let his eyes get adjusted to the bright light of the morning sun, groaning and stretching his arms. He looked to his side to see Bill, already woken up with his laptop on his lap, reading glasses put on and typing away at the keys. Bill did nothing to acknowledge Mike’s presence, as he was too focused on his work to bother. Mike simply smiled at that. Bill always did this: his brows furrowed and his eyes never leaving the screen of his computer until Mike would make a wonderful distraction by kissing his lips til he payed attention.

Mike propped himself up so that he was sitting behind Bill, and he wrapped his arms around his waist. Bill didn’t turn his head, but simply let out a small chuckle. Mike rested his head on Bill’s shoulder, moving his lips to kiss Bill’s neck and cheek. Now Bill simply couldn’t ignore, as the feel of Mike’s lips on his skin was just intoxicating and so _delicious._

Bill pressed the save button on his computer to make sure his drafts weren’t lost and shut it down. He removed his glasses and placed them on top of the computers cover. The story could wait, as right now, he had more important things to worry about. He turned around to meet Mike’s eyes, which were so full of love and adoration.

Mike could only smile when Bill positioned himself on his lap and cupped his face with his hands. Bill leaned in and closed the gap between them, kissing Mike softly. Mike deepened the kiss, and allowed Bill to push him back down onto the mattress. His hands wandered from Bill’s waist to caress his back, which Bill moaned at the touch. They parted and looked at each other fondly.

“Morning” Bill said, his smile holding pure admiration “M-Must you do this to me every time you w-wake up?”

“What?” Mike said playfully “Kiss your pretty face and pull you away from your screen? Seems like you enjoy it from the noises you make”

Bill could only flick Mike’s ear gently “Oh s-shut up” he chuckled, as he burrowed his face at the crook of Mike’s neck and kissed the skin there.

Mike turned his head to plant a soft peck on Bill’s forehead “Admit it ,baby, I’m a pretty good distraction”

“Alright fine” Bill said, looking up to gaze at Mike “Y-You’re the best distraction I could h-have” He paused to move his lips to Mike’s ear and whisper “And I love you for it, Mikey~”

When Bill turned to look at his man, Mike was so red he could’ve sworn he was a tomato. Bill simply giggled when Mike flipped them over and kissed him lovingly. This was a life that both of them adored: a life without any fears or regrets. Just new experiences and lasting memories. And the best part was…

_ **It was real** _


End file.
